The Hunt
by WakandaForever
Summary: Peter's fight with the Vulture goes awry, but saved by a new threat, must stay as hidden as possible while confronting him. Meanwhile, Shuri comes tracking the same threat, and the two team up to take him down. Can the hunted become the hunters, or will they both be put down? Will Shuri and Peter be able to work while being hunted by various people? Very AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; plot is original, though.**

Peter tried to hold on.

He really did, but when the only thing keeping him from tumbling a few thousand feet into the Hudson was a web, well, tough luck.

So he fell. He had failed to stop Adrian Toomes from robbing Mr. Stark's plane. No matter how hard he tried, he had no way of moving the folded wings. They were too strong, and the horrible condition under which Peter had to move them was too difficult to overcome. Maybe if he had his old, magnificent suit, he might have been able to use the parachute to save himself. Or maybe Karen had some other kind of web that would have been able to halt his descent. Or maybe some odd strength enhancer to be able to push the wings off.

Ah, the hypotheticals.

Peter knew after this, there was no way Mr. Stark would give the suit back. No way for Peter to become an Avenger.

And in thirty seconds, no way for him to live either.

The plummet continued, wind whistling. His chest constricted, breath hitched, thinking of a grieving Aunt May, hovering over his gravestone, right next to Uncle Ben's, crying as she put the flowers on the ground.

Twenty-five seconds.

The pained look on Ned's face when he walks into school on Monday to an empty desk, a shut locker, and an announcement from the two monotonous kids on the screen: _Rest in peace, Peter Parker_.

Twenty seconds.

The sad looks on the decathlon team members, Flash to Jason to, hell, even MJ, her normally stolid face twisted in anguish.

Fifteen seconds.

The desperate look on Liz's face, wondering what happened to Peter, going back and telling her goddamn father about him.

Ten seconds.

Peter wildly searched for a saving grace, anything tall enough that he could use as a supporter, anything at all. But, well, Coney Island only had a ferris wheel; too low to the ground to stop his fall.

Five seconds.

He heard him first. The whine of Toomes' wings. Peter guessed Toomes was done and just wanted to get his revenge. He probably got enough from the plane to keep him afloat for a long time.

One second.

Toomes grabbed Peter with his wings, stopping Peter's drop abruptly. He brought Peter up to his face, unlocked the face mask, and dropped it to the side. His face was exposed.

"You tried to ruin me, Parker," he sneered, obviously incensed. "You're lucky you aren't dead already; I wanted some time with you."

He threw his wing down, and Peter crashed into the sand of Coney Island, almost unconscious. His mask was ripped, goggles torn off during the fall. There was a gash across his chest from where the wing grabbed him, gushing blood.

He was lucky to still be alive, even after surviving the fall.

Toomes shoved his own mask back on, green eyes glaring menacingly at Peter. A box was attached to the back of his wings, with a purple glow escaping the small slits on the top. Obviously, he had gotten a lot of chitauri tech.

 _Maybe there was a bomb._

That sole fact was the only reason Peter still had a slight bit of hope for survival, with one drawback; he had no way to set them off.

Webs cannot set fire to something.

Peter groaned in pain and hopelessness, knowing it was over. He closed his eyes, grimacing, listening to the huge mechanical wings whirring, the unnatural roaring of Toomes, the laug… wait.

 _Roaring?_

A long, silver spear embedded itself in the sand in front of Peter's assaulter.

 _Huh?_

Toomes looked over Peter's shoulder, and immediately tried to take off, but then a blur flew over Peter, grabbed the spear, and threw it at the left wing of the suit. It went straight through the motor, sending Adrian off balance and sending him to the ground. He splashed into a shallow part of the ocean, only a bit far off of the land.

.A man now stood in his place; a hulking man with bigger muscles than Thor, with no shirt and a… vest?... made of… _was that a lion's mane?_ He had yellow pants that somehow made him seem taller. He looked Russian. And excited.

"I have not had a bird hunt in a long time," the man grumbled excitedly, in a thick Russian accent, "but this will be the same as all those."

The Vulture, meanwhile, had been using his other wing to pull out the spear, tugging, and finally the spear gave out. He grabbed the spear himself and began speeding back, towards the Russian.

"Who are you, and what the hell are you doing here," Toomes yelled at the man. He threw the spear at the man, expecting a hit.

And then the man _caught the spear_. He dropped it in the sand.

"You should probably not try and kill someone before you get answers."

Toomes raised his wings threateningly.

"I am the last face you will ever see," the Russian said, "and I… well." And with that he lunged at Toomes, grabbing his shoulders and ripping the green-eyed mask off.

"I am the greatest hunter in existence."

With that, he lifted Toomes up and threw him to the ground, laughing as he jumped on top of the suit, ripping out wires and destroying the wings. Toomes screamed obscenities at the newcomer, desperation taking hold. He disconnected the wings from Toomes, and threw the wings into the water.

Leaning close, he flipped Toomes onto his back, and grabbed his head.

"And you… you were my most recent prey."

With a snap, Adrian Toomes was dead.

Peter dared not move, cursing himself that his suit was so brightly colored. He looked away from the hunter, who was still looming over Toomes, as if he thought the man was going to jump up at any moment to try and surprise him. Peter's arms, legs, hell, everywhere ached.

 _I am not going on patrol for the next week._

Peter heard footsteps in the sand, coming towards him, and he scrambled backwards, trying to find any shelter, any barrier, anything to put between him and this new opponent.

The man grabbed his shoulder and flipped him over. Peter grunted in pain as he got his first good look at the hunter.

He leaned close. "My name is Sergei Kravinoff, Spider," the Russian stated, "and I will be coming for you."

He stalked over to where his spear lay, picking it up and hefting it over his shoulder."

Peter slowly, painfully, shifted on to his side. "Why aren't you just, " he coughed.

"Why don't you kill me now?"

Kravinoff half-turned to look at him. "I like my prey as healthy as can be; I get more satisfaction out of the hunt."

With that, he turned and walked away.

 **A/N**

 **What's up everybody! This is my first fic, and I am extremely excited to get it going! I saw Black Panther a few days ago, and I had to write something relating to it. I know, this is a Peter chapter, but this story will have two main characters; Peter, and a character from BP. I think you all can guess who.**

 **If none of you recognized the name, this is Kraven the Hunter. He will likely be the main antagonist, but, well, I guess you never know.**

 **Thank you to all those who read this, like it, follow it, etc. I really hope to be able to get a good following, encouraging me to keep writing this. I have a whole plot laid out, and I want to be able to put it into words.**

 **Good night!**


	2. Shuri

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!**

Killmonger was buried on the outskirts of Wakanda.

He was given a ceremony, albeit small. Only a few attended; T'Challa, Shuri, and the rest of the royal family; Everett Ross, the newly elected American delegate to Wakanda; and W'Kabi, still a loyalist to the dead man, surrounded by a trio of Dora Milaje. Okoye was absent.

The funeral only lasted half an hour. The tombstone had Erik Stevens written in big letters; in small font, however, N'Dajaka, his Wakandan name, was inscribed below.

"Find peace in the land of your ancestors," T'Challa softly chanted, "and may you rest peacefully."

That was five minutes before the news broke.

A minute into the flight back to the city, a message was transmitted directly to Shuri's older brother; as he opened the video, Okoye appeared.

"My King, we have spotted him, finally."

T'Challa looked nonplussed, if a bit surprised. "Where?"

"New York."

T'Challa swore.

Shuri was confused. "What is it, bro?"

T'Challa did not move. "I have to attend a United Nations assembly in Vienna this weekend. I am bringing Nakia, and half our Dora Milaje."

"So? Who is this guy anyways?"

"His name is Kravinoff." T'Challa looked serious at this. "We have been hunting him for a few years, but the hunter cannot be hunted."

"Hunter? What'd he do to us?"

"He stole a vibranium spear. I'm sure you know which one we speak of."

Shuri cursed at this. "Are you talking about the…"

"Yes." He cut her off.

Shuri cursed again.

The Spear of Sekhmet was the symbol of power for the lion goddess, one of the four main deities of the pantheon. It granted its wielder enhanced reflexes, and was a powerful that did not often miss its desired target.

The spear had gone missing three years ago. T'Chaka, who was King at the time, claimed it had been dirtied and was being given to those who worshiped the goddess to purify it in their sacred river.

The excuse hadn't really worked.

If this Kravinoff was dangerous without the spear, imagine him with it.

Shuri shuddered. She was about to ask another question, but was interrupted by her brother.

"Who else is free to go?" asked Okoye.

"We really do not have anyone at the moment," T'Challa glumly replied. "We need to send someone, but we have no forces we can waste. We need the rest of the Dora here. Barnes is sleeping, the rest are on some mission…" he trailed off.

"Shuri?"

"What about Shuri?"

Okoye looked at T'Challa, almost daring him to challenge her. "We send Shuri."

Shuri's eyes shot open, and darted to her brother. "Please brother!"

T'Challa glared at her. "No."

"I promise I'll be safe!"

"No."

"I won't put that video online!"

Okoye broke in. "Ooh, what video? Get your ass kicked again, my King?"

T'Challa heaved a sigh before Shuri could start explaining just how his ass was kicked. "Fine, you can go. But you have a week, and if you haven't found anything, then you must come back."

Shuri pumped her fist in the air. "Hell yeeeeah."

Okoye chuckled and shut off the transmission.

As they approached the landing spot, T'Challa leaned over and hugged Shuri.

"Don't die out there."

Shuri smirked. "I sure won't be kravin' it."

T'Challa groaned.

 **THIS IS A LINE BREAK OH HI MARK**

Everett walked into the lab to see Shuri packing up a briefcase. He could see her sonic blasting panther gauntlets, a short sword of vibranium, and a whole lot of tools and spare vibranium.

She was in a white shirt and jeans, very Western dress compared to the ornamental clothes worn in Wakanda. Everett wondered why he couldn't have been given some normal slacks when he was woken after Klaue's escape from their hands in Busan.

"Where you going?"

He chuckled as she jumped in surprise, obviously not noticing his entrance.

She caught herself. "Your homeland, colonizer."

"America?"

"Yeah, the Big Apple. Wonder if I can get any croissants there."

He shook his head, exasperated. "I mean, why are you going? Mission?"

Shuri looked exuberant. "Yeah! First one! Only because I was the last resort though," she trailed off.

Everett laughed. "Steer clear of Times Square at least. That place is a nutjob."

"Anywhere else I should be worried about?"

"Hmm. There's a devil over in Hell's Kitchen, and some bulletproof guy down in Harlem, so if you need any superpowered allies I'm sure you can find them."

Shuri seemed to mull this over. "Nah, I'm going solo."

Everett turned to walk out, but then realized he had forgotten something. "Who you off to find?"

"Some Russian hunter. I've never hear-"

"Wait," Ross interrupted. "Kravinoff?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Ross exhaled. He had just seen the news report, and could tell the results weren't going to be pretty. "He just showed up out of the blue, right? There was this fight on Coney Island between Spiderman and this guy, Adrian Toomes. When police got to the scene, Toomes was dead and Spidey was gone, but they found his goggles."

Shuri seemed confused. "Goggles?"

Ross laughed. "I guess the kid lost his Stark suit, he had to revert to some shitty homemade thing."

Shuri waved a hand. "Continue, man. Before I decide to walk right outta here."

Ross resumed the story. "Anyways, there was this kid who saw the fight from a distance, on the famous coaster. He said he saw some muscular guy with a lion vest and a spear kill Toomes."

Shuri looked relieved. "Well that narrows the search possibilities."

Ross was agitated, though. "Not exactly."

Shuri motioned exasperatedly for him to continue.

"No one, save a few, believe that same kid. Hell, even Stark doesn't; he thinks the Spider did the job himself."

Shuri hummed in annoyance. "So I'll have to be extra careful then."

Ross nodded. "The Spider kid might be a good ally for you though. If he's willing."

Shuri nodded.

Ross waited.

Shuri tilted her head. "Shoo, shoo. I'm packing."

"You're welcome."

"Shut it, white boy. "

Ross left chuckling.

 **Sorry this chapter was shorter than the first, but I wanted a good introduction to Shuri's character. I'm OK with the result.**

 **Anyways: I went to see Annihilation yesterday, and DAMN I LOVED IT. The acting was amazing, from Portman to Tessa Thompson to Gina Rodriguez to Jennifer Jason Leigh, I mean there was not one bad actor. It was such a trippy movie and the whole Lighthouse scene was awesome, and the BEAR OMG THAT SHIT WAS WILDIN. GO SEE IT RIGHT NOW. Also, personal prediction: Lena (Portman) takes over the world. Maybe.**

 **Next chapter will feature more Peter, and maybe some Shuri as well.**

 **Peace out muchachos.**


	3. Outcome

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the characters used.**

Peter finally limped into his bedroom at 2 in the morning, pale-faced and shaking. The streets were quiet, stores empty, lights shut off; with one exception.

The scene at Coney Island anything but quiet, and was already being shown live on the news. The headline read: _Spider-Man, Super Criminal?_ Peter looked away at the close up of Toomes' face, bloodied and bruised, cursing himself for not being strong enough to save his life.

Peter reached for the advanced first aid kit given to him by Mr. Stark. He began to stitch up the slash across his body, starting up near his left shoulder and heading diagonally towards his waist.

He clicked on the small TV in the corner of the room.

"Adrian Toomes, a suspected criminal guilty of stealing a box of very valuable Chitauri-inspired tech, has been found dead on a beach at Coney Island," the reporter stated. "According to the police, he was here in a fight with Spider-Man, whose old goggles were found lying a few feet away. It is unknown, but heavily suspected, that Spider-Man was the one who killed Toomes. Why is the mysterious Spider choosing now to turn to the life of a criminal? We now send you over to Tom with Tony Stark, a former supporter of…"

Peter cursed and clicked the television off. He didn't know what to do. He thought his life was headed towards good; had the trust of an Avenger, maybe even be on the team. He had friends, he had Aunt May, maybe rekindle his relationship with Liz.

But no, it was not to be. This night had proved it.

Peter took his web shooters off and put them in their hiding place, right behind his computer in a small box, hidden from view. He collapsed on his bed, head in his hand, furiously cursing his life.

Kravinoff would pay. But not yet.

Peter barely had any weaponry at all. No technology to use, no cool AI to help him out. Nothing.

Well, no tech except for what he collected.

Shit, he missed Karen.

He missed the entire plethora of possibilities being in Tony's good graces could give him.

A police siren wailed outside the window, the blue and red light flashing on the ceiling of Peter's apartment.

Nobody came out the window.

 **Line Break**

Aaron Davis opened the door to his apartment, locking the door behind him. He had seen the news; he wondered what happened to the kid that had just interrogated him a few days prior.

Granted, the attempt was laughable, but Spidey seemed like a good kid.

"Miles," he shouted, "Where you at?"

"In the back room," a voice called from the darkness, an excited tone dripping through his words.

Davis walked over, smile on his face. He saw the kid, a twelve-year-old clown with a huge smile on his face as he dug through one of the boxes, trying to find the source of the light.

When Aaron saw what Miles was doing, he panicked. "NO MILES WAIT," he yelled, as he lunged towards the box, desperately trying to contain the light.

He was too late. The purple glow had finally revealed itself.

In the form of a bomb.

The chitauri bomb exploded, wiping out half the complex instantly. Aaron's body was instantly evaporated.

When the police came, they only found one survivor in the destroyed half of the building; Miles. No one knew how he was alive, only that he was breathing and unconscious. He had no family left.

He was put up for adoption hours after receiving emergency treatment.

No one saw the reason for his survival next to his limp hand in his old home, the red and black arachnid dozing on its web.

 **Line Break**

"Peter!"

Peter groaned as Aunt May shook his sleeping body, begging for a few more hours of sleep.

"It's Ned."

Peter shot up at the thought of seeing his best friend. "Where is he?"

Aunt May chuckled. "On the phone, Pete."

Peter groaned again at the thought of getting up, but did so anyways. Finally, halfway before he reached the phone, he began to think.

What if Ned didn't believe him? What if Ned was like all the others? Would Ned reveal his identity to the public if he refused to believe Peter? Would Ned betray him?

Peter slapped himself twice to check back into reality before he put the phone to his ear. "Hey Ned."

"Peter what the hell happened?" Ned didn't seem too happy yet. "I've called six times!"

"Ned I'm sorry I didn't reach yo-"

"Peter!" Ned interrupted. "Just tell me what happened!"

Peter breathed, in, then out, then in."Ok."

Ned sighed, and Peter got the impression that Ned was as exasperated as Peter was tired. "Then tell it to me, man! I didn't say I was watching porn for nothing!"

Peter started. "Huh?"

Ned laughed. "Never mind. Let's go Peter!"

Peter laid out the whole story. The building collapse, his escape, his fall, Vulture saving him for torture, Kraven's interference. He didn't omit anything, except for one small part.

The chitauri tech he had stolen from the box on the back of Toomes' dead body was something only he would know about, and he wanted, needed, to keep it that way. He wasn't sure why he was keeping it from Ned, but he had a gut feeling. He didn't know if that feeling was about Ned in particular, but he didn't want to test it.

Ned was silent for a minute, before whistling. "Shit."

"Yeah."

They were both silent for a moment, before Peter spoke up. "I don't know if I can be… be him anymore."

"But Peter!" Ned was stunned at Peter's admission. "You can't just walk away!"

"Why not?" Peter shot back. "Everything I do, everything I can do, it only leads to problems. I have the police on my back, I have the public on my back, hell, I got the Avengers on my back! How can I keep doing this?!"

Ned stayed calm. "Because you're you. You're a _hero_ , Peter. Be one."

Peter exhaled shakily. "Thanks Ned. You're the best."

Ned laughed. "Don't you know it. See ya." He hung up.

Peter sat down on the couch. Finally, someone he could trust.

"Peter? What was that about?"

Aunt May walked into the kitchen with a concerned face, opened the fridge, and got some milk out.

"Umm." Peter hesitated. Externally he had a calm face, but his insides were in huge turmoil. Should he tell her?

Peter had gone over this question hundreds of times while on patrol. He never said yes to himself, but he wondered, after everything that happened, should he?

He tried to not think of the cons and just say it, for once, just _say it_ , but he couldn't. If Kraven was truly hunting him, he couldn't put Aunt May in danger. He just couldn't do it.

"Nothing, May."

May walked over, handing Peter a glass, and slumped down on to the couch beside him. She put an arm around his shoulder, and pulled him close.

"Peter, if something's bothering you, we can sort it out. Please, talk to me. I'm your Aunt, I know when times can get rough, you can talk. Just let it go." She spoke pleadingly, as if it was the last thing she'd ever say to him. As if he was going off to college in California or something.

"I don't think there's anything, May."

May chuckled teasingly. "Does that mean there isn't anything, or that there is something that you don't want me to know?"

Peter was conflicted. He didn't know whether to tell her. If he did, would it bring her pain? If he didn't, what would happen if she found out on her own?

The TV was on, Peter only just realized. With a start, he realized he knew the guy on screen.

"Aaron Davis, 37, has been declared dead after a massive purple explosion rocked Harlem this afternoon. The apartment complex, known as Savoy Park, had five floors engulfed by a purple fire, similar to that of the bomb that rocked the Washington Monument two weeks ago. It is unknown what material they are made of, but it is likely Chitauri based. Miles is the last to be declared officially dead; 22 others have been confirmed. The only survivor that we know of is 12-year-old Miles, his son, who was presumed to be in the same apartment. It is unknown how he is still alive. He has been rush-" May clicked it off.

Peter looked at her questionably.

May gave a shuddering, bitter laugh. "We don't need to see that. This city is a constant mess; if only there were more people to try and save it."

Peter shrugged.

May turned her full attention back to him. "Peter, please, I can see it in your eyes. What happened?"

Peter had made up his mind. He was going to tell her. He knew he would probably be reprimanded, but there was no way she wouldn't believe him. He needed all those who he could trust to know him as a person. Right now, he only had Ned, and maybe May. Their comfort was his oasis; he needed their light in his period of darkness.

"I'm Spi-"

The apartment exploded.

 **Line Break**

Shuri sighed as she hopped out of the plane, turning back as it became invisible once more and flew off, back towards Wakanda. She had just landed in New York, and was ready for her hunt. Whether her hunt was successful, that was still to be seen.

She picked up her backpack and slung it around her shoulders, while she took the suitcase in her right hand, and began rolling it behind her.

She stopped abruptly, however.

 _Where am I supposed to go?_

She looked around, trying to find a hotel in her near vicinity, before her eyes fell on the former Stark Tower. A big 'For Sale' sign was attached to a row of windows, huge block font yelling out its message.

She decided she'd buy it by the end of her mission. For T'Challa, of course.

 **A/N**

 **Hey Everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update; I've had a pretty hectic two weeks. I only barely got this chapter up this early too; we got hit with a huge snowstorm; knocked out my power and internet. We finally got it back this morning. I think we got lucky, though; I've seen a whole bunch of fallen trees on cars and houses. It's been rough up here.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliffhanger involving Peter. I have read your reviews, and I understand. I want it to be a bit longer too. Well, I'm not too good at writing filler; in the next couple chapters, the length will likely pick up. Hopefully.**

 **I won't be updating next week; I have a week long field trip, and then a three-day Model UN Conference next weekend. Hit me up if you're going to EagleMUN! Peace out!**


End file.
